


i like my body when it is with you

by sparklesmut



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Aftercare, Asexual Character, Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Domestic, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Poetry, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, e e cummings, reader uses she/her pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesmut/pseuds/sparklesmut
Summary: Some gentle Gerry/Reader smut, and a supportive Jon
Relationships: Gerard Keay/ Original Character, Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims/Original Character, Jonathan Sims/Original Character, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay (mentioned), Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims (mentioned), Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims (mentioned), Martin Blackwood/Original Character (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just want them to be happy

You giggle, burying your face into Gerry’s neck, as he carries you bridal style into the master bedroom. He growls playfully as he crosses the room, and tosses you onto the bed. You shriek as he falls on top of you, mashing your mouths together in a sloppy kiss.

“Well you two are quite amorous today, aren’t you?”

The two of you turn your heads back towards the entrance of the room, eyes stopping short on Jon, perched in one of the old armchairs, curled up with an old hardcover book.

“You’re welcome to join us,” Gerry says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, as you slide your hands underneath his almost-too-tight t-shirt, and start tugging upwards.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m not really in the mood tonight, loves.”

“We can take this somewhere else, if you want,” you say as Gerry tosses his shirt to the side, and falls back onto you, kissing down your jaw.

“No, no, it’s what the room is for,” Jon says, “Besides, who said I didn’t want to watch my gorgeous partner and beautiful boyfriend reduce each other to post-coital messes?"

“Leave that kind of dusty old language in the archives, you pervert,” you joke as Gerry moves down your chest, kissing at your clavicle and down your sternum. You grab the O-ring on his thick leather choker, and pull him back up to your face for another slow kiss.

“Call me dusty if you want, you’re the one that’s lying there fully clothed. Last I checked, one typically wears less clothing when fucking.”

You push Gerry off of yourself, and he kneels back, towering as he straddles you.

“Well now, that just depends on what we’re planning on doing,” you say, “for example…” You slowly slide your legs out from beneath Gerry, intentionally bumping the growing bulge in his ripped black jeans as you do so, and place one on each of his shoulders. You look him in the eyes, and smile. The command slips easily off your tongue, “Lick.”

He grins back at you, devilishly. “Yes ma’am,” he replies, and hikes your skirt up so it’s crumpled around your waist. In no time, he’s yanked the crotch of your panties to the side and is swirling his tongue around in your nethers. You let out a shaky sigh.

“I see,” Jon says, smiling from the other side of the room. “That does seem efficient. Though it also looks like it results in more laundry in the long run.”

“Oh, Jon, you talk too much.” You reach down and run your fingers through Gerry’s hair. “Why don’t you share with us what you’ve been reading? Wouldn’t that be nice Ger-bear?” Gerry’s tongue stud flicks against your clit and you let out an “Oh!”

“You want me to read you poetry while you two go at each other?”

Gerry pulls back, a strand of saliva and slick links his bottom lip to you.“Oh, you’re reading poetry? I think that sounds like a right good time.”

“Definitely romantic, wouldn’t you say Jon?” you ask, batting your eyes at him.

“As my Duchess commands,” Jon says with a smirk.

“Oh, come on now, Jon,” Gerry says. “You’re not trying to steal my domme, are you?”

“Hush, Ger-bear. If Jon wants to play too, he’s more than welcome. Don’t forget, you invited him first. Be a good boy or I’ll have to punish you.”

He cocks his head roguishly. “Promise?”

“You two are unbearable,” Jon says, smiling from the corner.

“Of course I promise, Ger-bear. Be good and I’ll do unspeakable things to you. Go ahead and start whenever you’re ready, Jon darling.”

“You said ‘and’ that time,” Gerry says, turning his head to the side, and kissing your ankle with a hungry look in his eye. He sucks and bites his way up your leg back to your cunt.

Jon sighs good-naturedly and begins to read, “I like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite new a thing.” He glances up at the pair of you between lines.”Muscles better and nerves more. I like your body.”

“Sounds a little raunchy for you, Jon,” you say, hands roving up to grip the pillow. Gerry hauls you up closer to him and you giggle.

Jon keeps reading. “I like what it does, I like its hows”

“God, Gerry, just like that,” you moan, and you can feel him smile into you.

“I like to feel the spine of your body and it’s bones, and the trembling -firm-smooth ness,” John continues, and, as if in response, Gerry’s hands rove up your back. You cross your ankles behind his head.

“And which I will again and again and again kiss,” Jon reads, standing now, book in hand. “I like kissing this and that of you.”

Gerry sucks gently on you, and you can feel your wetness as he laps at it and smears it on his chin.

“I like,” Jon says, walking towards you now, “slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes over parting flesh…”

You grab Gerry’s hair again and hold him close to your core. He pulls back slightly to come up for air, but you hold him in place and he moans in response to your force.

“And eyes big love-crumbs,” Jon says looking from you to his boyfriend between your thighs. His voice is low and husky now, and you can feel yourself so close to the edge.

“And possibly I like the thrill,” he’s going agonizingly slowly now, but you’re fine with it. Gerry’s tongue traces words from some long-forgotten language.

Jon leans down, and right in your ear whispers, “of under me you so quite new.”

You gasp, as your climax is reached, and Jon takes one of your hands. Gerry licks in wide slow strokes, savoring you to the end of your orgasm. Gradually, your breathing slows, and your hands relax. Gerry wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, and leans over you to kiss you again. Then he kisses your boyfriend still standing at the bedside.

“That was lovely, Jon. Who was it?” you ask as they part.

“An American. E.E. Cummings.”

“Well that’s appropriate,” Gerry says, pulling you onto his lap. You can feel his erection through his torn jeans. “You have anything that goes a little harder though? I believe our little honeydew promised she’d pull my hair and bite my neck and do all kinds of wonderful things to me.”

“Funny I don’t remember being quite that specific,” you say, grinding against him.

“Oh but I wouldn’t want to drown her out,” Jon says, leaning forward to kiss you. “You two are absolutely enchanting to watch, you know that?”

“Shame Martin isn’t here,” Gerry says, “That would have been quite the show, eh?”

“Well from what you’ve said, it seems like I’ll get an act two. After that I think I should be,” he pauses to take Gerry’s hand and press it to his lips, “quite satisfied. At least until he gets back.”

“Well, honeydew?” Gerry says, as you wiggle off his lap to let him slide his jeans and boxers to the floor, “we can’t very well keep our dear Archivist waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

You push Gerry onto his back, and lean over him, a hand on either side of his head. You lean down to start sucking on his neck, and he moans.

Jon slips his book onto the bedside table, and crawls up on the bed above Gerry, grabbing both of his hands, and pulling them above his head. “Mind if I help?”

“Not at all,” you say, before kissing down Gerry’s chest. You take his nipple piercing in your teeth and tug gently, flicking the other a few times.

“Oh, god,” Gerry whimpers. You grin, and your hand moves downward, sliding down his stomach and in between his legs. You grip his cock as you bite on his nipple again, and he cries out.

“Shouldn’t you be using your words, love,” Jon teases from above.

“Fuck you,” Gerry groans back.

“No, I think he’s right,” you say, letting go of him, and resorting to running your fingers up and down his shaft in slow, light strokes. “I want you to tell me what you want.” You reach up and grab a fist full of his long, black hair, tangling your fingers in it.

“Please,” he gets out before you pull down sharply, and the rest of his words disappear into breathy whines.

“What was that?” you ask, “Jon, did you catch that?”

He shakes his head, grinning at you. “Not a word.”

“Not fair,” Gerry pants beneath you.

“I’m sorry,” you say, leaning over him, “you’re just going to have to try a little bit harder, Ger-bear.” You start kissing the other side of his neck, thinking about how cute his matching hickeys will be for the next few days

Gerry takes a few deep breaths, trying to ignore your gentle ministrations. “Please, honeydew,” he mewls out slowly, “Please.”

“Please what, Ger-bear?”

You can’t see his face from this angle, but you can feel the frustration rolling off of him, though Jon’s barely-stifled laughter helps tip you off too.

“Please suck me off,” he finally manages

“Oh, I thought you’d never ask,” you say. You let go of his hair, and Jon moves his wrists so that they’re pinned under one knee. He starts to run his fingers through it, leisurely. You move down in between Gerry’s legs. You part your lips slowly, and take him in bit by bit as he squirms underneath you, trying so hard not to thrust because he knows you’ll stop if he does. You lick up almost as slow as you went down, and swirl your tongue around the head. Precum leaks out of the slit. 

You sit up, and drag a finger along his head. You look him in the eye as you bring it to your mouth, and pull it out slowly. He looks at you with desperate eyes. You grin and take him in your mouth again, this time pushing down as far as you can go, and fast. He screams, bucking involuntarily. 

“Drama queen,” you hear Jon say from the other end of the bed. Gerry’s always been a loud lover, and you adore wringing as many noises out of him as you can. You’ve all told Jon that you’re willing to use gags if it annoys him. Jon insists it never has.

You hold yourself there for a moment longer before coming up briefly for air. Then you’re back, bobbing up and down, lavishing him with attention. He doesn’t last very long. His breath starts to hitch, and you can tell that he’s close. You sit up, wiping some drool from your chin.

“How are you doing, Ger-bear?”

“Green. Green. Very green,” he says quickly.

“Perfect,” you say. “Wonderful.”

“I’m so close,” he moans.

“I know, Ger-bear, I know,” you say, leaning forward to kiss his chest again. “Can you hold on a little longer for me, though? I want to take you tonight.”

“God, yes.”

John slides off the bed, and walks over to the dresser to get you a condom and a bottle of lube before you can get untangled and do it yourself. You kiss him as thanks, and he smiles before going back to untangling Gerry’s hair, and spreading it across the pillow. 

You’re still wet from earlier, but extra never hurts. You slip the condom on, and squeeze some lube out onto your fingers before slathering it all over his cock. You straddle him, and slowly sink down, relishing the feeling of him filling you. You put your hands on his chest and start moving slowly and methodically. You can feel him starting to pant again underneath you.

You know he won’t come until you let him. It’s part of the game. He’s stubborn though, and it’s anyone’s guess who will break the silence first.

Jon’s eyes are darting between the two of you, and he gives Gerry’s hair a gentle tug. That’s the breaking point for him, and the words tumble out of his lips “Please, honeydew, let me come, I’m so close. I've been so  _ good _ , honeydew,  _ please _ .”

You purse your lips in false contemplation for the barest of seconds before letting the single word fall into the space between you, “Alright.”

It’s hardly out of your mouth, and he’s exploding into the condom, hollering and thrusting up into you. Then his whole body slackens, releasing the muscles that had been clenched for far too long. You slide off of him, and remove the condom, tossing it in the trash, before crawling up to spoon him. Jon sidles up to his other side, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“You did so good today, Ger-bear,” you mumble in his ear, “Thank you so much.”

“You’re beautiful, love,” Jon says.

“We didn’t tease you too much, did we?” you ask.

Gerry’s caught his breath now. “No, of course not, honeydew. I love the way you tease me.”

“But you’d tell me if I went too far?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“You have nothing to worry about, Duchess,” Jon says, “I can’t think of a single time when you’ve made either of us uncomfortable. And you’re very good with check-ins.”

“I still worry,” you sigh, trailing a hand across Gerry’s bicep.

Gerry laughs softly, “Trust me, honeydew, if you won’t trust yourself. I’d never let you do anything I didn’t want to happen to me.”

“Thank you,” you mumble, and you awkwardly try to stifle a yawn. That was maybe more excitement than you were prepared for.

“Tired already?” Jon asks.

“A little,” you admit.

“I’m not opposed to a group nap. Gerry?”

“Sounds like a fantastic idea.”

The three of you curl up into each other, breathing slowing and synchronizing as you drift off, minds clear of any worries or past dangers. Just clinging to each other as though you’ve found the shelter in the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is "I like My Body When It Is With Your Body" by E. E. Cummings
> 
> Might do more chapters later if the public demands


End file.
